Circus Monster
[[Archivo:Circus_monster_40484.jpg|thumb|300px|Circus Monster ilustrada por Circus-P]] Circus Monster '''(サーカス・モンスター/Monstruo de Circo) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción fue publicada el 25 de Agosto del 2010 en Nicovideo y el 09 de Junio de 2012 en Youtube. Actualmente supera las 149 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 1 millón 700 mil visitas en Youtube. Según el autor, la canción se centra en un circo, en él, las cantantes deben pasar por un proceso de "Reencarnación", si este falla, estas son condenadas a transformarse lentamente en un monstruo, aunque este proceso puede ser detenido si es que vuelven a intentarlo, en el caso de que vuelvan a fallar, estarán condenadas a convertirse en un monstruo, morir y reencarnar por toda la eternidad, siguiendo el mismo ciclo, como es el caso de Luka.http://www.vocaloidism.com/an-interview-with-doofusp/ '''Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música, Letra e Ilustración: Circus-P *Nicovideo *Youtube *Bandcamp (Versión Japonesa) *Versión Original Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *CiRCuS MoNSTeR *Lucid Letras Kanji= 時はもう消えても「ショウタイム」 カーテンの後ろに垂れ込める 鮮やかな君が優しいよね 僕を呼ぶ　なぜ君が居ないの？ にやつく　泣いている　あいつらが　聞きたいか？ 会いたいよ　抱きたいよ　揺れ動く　どこに居る？ 実演が始まるか？僕の犯された傍 「歌って」とカレは言う　君じゃない　歌えない 口語の歌を歌う その籠の夢に居る 「カレ」は悪　泣き付ても なぜそんな寂しいの？ その哀れな怪物 見られないただ嫌う ずっと叫ぶ言葉は 「ほら、サーカスモンスター！」 暖かな思いはもう凍った カレが僕を笑う耳元へ なぜ君立ち去った？分からない あの楽しい獅子達も立ち去った... 鳴き声　君の声　泣いている　全て聞く ダメな猫、聞けないよ　会えないか？会いたいなぁ 獅子の奇襲　塵と会う　聞こえない　これ終わり？ 目が開いた　どこに居た？僕はもう一人でしょう... 口語の歌を歌う その籠の夢に居る 「カレ」は悪　泣き付ても なぜそんな寂しいの？ その哀れな怪物 見られないただ嫌う ずっと叫ぶ言葉は 「ほら、サーカスモンスター！」 「あぁ...」 口語の歌を歌う その籠の夢に居る 「カレ」は悪　泣き付ても なぜそんな寂しいの？ その哀れな怪物 見られないただ嫌う ずっと叫ぶ言葉は 「ほら、サーカスモンスター！」 口語の歌を歌う この籠の夢に居る 「カレ」は悪　泣き付いた なぜ僕を諦めた？ 僕、哀れな怪物 見られないただ嫌う 今日も叫ぶ言葉は 「ほら、サーカスモンスター！」 歌詞（和訳） 時がすぎていった　ショーを始めなければ 私達が演じる時間よ 観客は私に叫ぶの まだ見えない 幕が私を隠しているから 神様からの素敵な贈り物 はやく、もっとはやく 私が一人で出来るようになったら あなたは驚いていたわね 演技者は歌い始める なのに、何故貴方はここに居ないの？ にやつく観客 私はうずくまる 彼らは私の歌を聴きたがる なのに　何故「彼」は見てないの？ 私は貴方に会いたい　会わなくちゃ 貴方に何があったの？ 演技者は舞台の上へ 観客は急に囃したてる あなたは何故ここにいないの？ 何故「彼」ではないの？ 「カレ」は私に歌えという ただ、貴方は「彼」ではないというだけ 他に何ができたというの？ 辛い時は、言の葉の無い歌を歌いましょう 怪物は自身の悪夢に　罠を仕掛けられている 彼はとある独裁者 言い訳を口から漏らす 何故彼女は置いてかれたのだろう？ 歌うことに縛られた哀れなモンスター 悲しみなど視界に入らず 人々は軽蔑する 役立たずと罵り、叫び始める 「ほら、演じて見せろよ　役立たずのサーカス・モンスター」 私は一人きり 彼に置いてかれたんだって、私は理解しなくちゃ でも彼は私に優しく微笑んだの 私はわからない 何故「彼」の中に　私の居場所は無いの？ 観客は　彼のサヨナラについてノーコメント 誰か私の演技の前に教えてよ ２匹の若いライオン いつも楽しそうにしてた どうして彼らも立ち去ったの？ 私への咆哮 私はうずくまる 何が起こっているの？ 貴方の歌が聞こえる 観客は聞こうともしない 惑わされているんだわ 私はまだ貴方には会えないの？ 会わなくちゃいけないのに 混乱と現実逃避 両方が襲い掛かるの 私は舞台上へ倒れる 何も聞こえない 私は見上げ、そしてわかるの 貴方は私の傍にはいない 私はずっと一人きり？ 貴方はどこにいったの？ 辛い時は、言の葉の無い歌を歌いましょう 怪物は自身の悪夢に　罠を仕掛けられている 彼はとある独裁者 願いを口から漏らす 歌うことに縛られた哀れなモンスター 悲しみなど視界に入らず 人々は軽蔑する 役立たずと罵り、叫び始める 「ほら、演じて見せろよ　役立たずのサーカス・モンスター」 辛い時は、言の葉の無い歌を歌いましょう 怪物は自身の悪夢に　罠を仕掛けられている 彼はとある独裁者 言い訳を口から漏らす なぜ彼女は置いていかれたのだろう？ 歌うことに縛られた哀れなモンスター 悲しみなど視界に入らず 人々は軽蔑する 役立たずと罵られ、演技者は叫び始める 「ほら、演じてみせろよ　役立たずのサーカス・モンスター」 辛い時は私の無言の歌を歌おう この怪物は　自身の悪魔に罠を仕掛けられている 彼はとある独裁者 私の口から　願いが零れる 私を一人きりにしないで 観客によって歌に縛られる哀れなモンスター 私は観客など視界に入らない 私も彼らを軽蔑しているから 役立たずと罵り　観客は叫ぶ 「ほら、演じて見せろよ　役立たずのサーカス・モンスター」 |-| Romaji= Toki wa mou Kietemo SHOUTAIMU KAATEN no Ushiro ni Tarekomeru Azayaka na Kimi ga yasashii Yo ne Boku wo yobu Naze kimi Ga inai no? Niyatsuku Naiteiru Aitsura ga Kikitai ga? Aitai yo Dakitai yo Yureugoku Doko ni iru? Jitsuen ga Hajimaru ka? Boku no okasareta soba "Uttate" to KARE wa iu, kimi ja nai, utaenai Kouwa no uta wo utau Sono kago no yume ni iru "KARE" wa aku, Nakitsutemo Naze sonna sabishii no? Sono aware Na kaibutsu Mirarenai Tada kirau Zutto sakebu Kotoba wa "Hora", "SAAKASU MONSUTAA!" Atataka na Omoi wa Mou kootta Kare ga boku Wo warau Mimimoto e Naze kimi tachisatta? Wakaranai Ano tanoshii Shishi-tachi Mo tachisatta Nakigoe Kimi no koe Naiteiru Subete kiku Dame na neko, Kikenai yo aenai ka? Aitai naa Shishi no kishuu Chiri to au Kikoenai kore owari? Me ga aita doko ni ita? Boku wa mou Hitori deshou Kouwa no uta wo utau Sono kago no yume ni iru "KARE" wa aku, nakitsutemo Naze sonna sabishii no? Sono aware na kaibutsu Mirarenai tada kirau Zutto sakebu kotoba wa "Hora", "SAAKASU MONSUTAA!" A-a-a-a A-a U-u-u A-a-a-a-a U-u-u-u Kouwa no uta wo utau Sono kago no yume ni iru "KARE" wa aku, nakitsutemo Naze sonna sabishii no? Sono aware na kaibutsu Mirarenai tada kirau Zutto sakebu kotoba wa "Hora", "SAAKASU MONSUTAA!" Kouwa no uta wo utau Sono kago no yume ni iru "KARE" wa aku, nakitsutemo Naze boku wo akirameta? Boku aware na kaibutsu Mirarenai tada kirau Kyou mo sakebu kotoba wa "Hora", "SAAKASU MONSUTAA!" A-a |-| Inglés= Time is dead and gone. Show must go on. It's time for our act. They all scream at me, They can not see This curtain hides me. An amazing gift so quick and swift You were amazing By myself I can't They start to chant. Why are you not here? Grinnig at me I lay on my knees They wat to hear me. Why can not 'he' see I want to see you. I need to see you. I have to see you. What happened to you? We get up on stage They jump to enrage Why are you not here? Why is 'he' so near? 'He' wants me to sing, I just can not bring, I say 'he's' not you What else can I do? Singing it's silent Song if misery A monsters lies Trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant It let out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster It never sees us It despises us Lying so useless, We start to holler ‘Hey, get up to worthless Circus monster!’ I lay all alone I should have know You would have left me ‘He’ smiles at me I can not see Why ‘he’s’ in your place. They can tell me why You said good-bye Right before our act. Those two young lions Were always fun Why did they leave, too? Roaring at me I lay on my knees What is happening? I can hear you sing. They will not obey They’ve been lead astray. Will I still see you? I have to see you I panic and flee They both pounce on me I feel to the ground I can’t hear a sound I look up and see You are not with me Am I all alone? Where could you have gone? Singing It’s silent Song if misery A monsters lies Trapped in it’s own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant It let out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster It never sees us. It despises us Lying so useless, We start to holler ‘Hey, get up to worthless Circus monster!’ Singing It’s silent Song if misery A monsters lies Trapped in it’s own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant It let out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster It never sees us. It despises us Lying so useless, We start to holler ‘Hey, get up to worthless Circus monster!’ Singing It’s silent Song if misery A monsters lies Trapped in it’s own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant It let out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster It never sees us. It despises us Lying so useless, We start to holler ‘Hey, get up to worthless" "Circus monster!’ |-| Español= El tiempo pasó, hay que salir al escenario. Gritan y no ven, que ésta cortina me esconde. Un increíble don, eres genial y excelente. Sola no puedo y me gritan ``ven y aparece´´. Sonriéndome, arrodillada, quieren oírme, él no puede ver. Yo quiero verte, tengo que verte, yo debo verte, ¿qué te sucedió? Salimos a actuar, saltan con furia. ¿Por qué no estás? Él muy cerca está. Quieren que cante, no puedo entender él no eres tú, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Cantando su miserable canto, un monstruo atrapado en su pesadilla ``Él´´ es un tirano, grita plegarias, ella la dejó abandonada. Condenada a cantar, pobre monstruo "Ella" no nos ve y nos desprecia a todos Inútilmente gritamos todos "¡Levántate tu, Monstruo de Circo!" Ahora sola estoy, debí saber que te irías. "Él" me sonríe Y no entiendo por qué no estás. No me quieren decir por qué te fuiste antes del acto Esos dos leones, igual que tú, ya se han ido. Gruñéndome, arrodillada, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te escucho cantar. No obedecerán, rabiosos están ¿Cuándo te veré? Tengo que verte Asustada huí, saltan sobre mí, Al suelo caí, nada puedo oír. Hacia arriba vi, ya no estás aquí sola estoy yo, ¿Dónde pudiste ir? Cantando su miserable canto, un monstruo atrapado en su pesadilla ``Él´´ es un tirano, grita plegarias, ella la dejó abandonada. Condenada a cantar, pobre monstruo "Ella" no nos ve y nos desprecia a todos Inútilmente gritamos todos "¡Levántate tu, Monstruo de Circo!" Cantando mi miserable canto, estoy atrapada en mi pesadilla ``Él´´ es un tirano, grito plegarias, ella me dejó abandonada. Condenada a cantar, pobre monstruo No los veo y los desprecio a todos Inútilmente me gritan todos "¡Levántate tu, Monstruo de Circo!" Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010